bellummalleumfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Penguoin
Early History In 890 AD, a fleet of Vikings led by Ragnok the Bold set sail for the north. They reached northern bellum malleum and sailed down the Holga River. 20 miles in they found a beutiful Mountain range and built the village of Dreughrbuurn. In 895, a Monk named St. Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen arrived in Dreughrbuurn and built a church. Christianity quickly won many converts including Ragnok himself. Ragnok then built a castle nearer to the mouth of the Holga. He named it after his mother Pengu and his father Oin. Thus it was called Castle Penguoin. Middle Ages After Ragnok died, his grandson Wilhelm took over as chieftan. In 945 the Archbishop of Dreughrbuurn crowned Wilhelm "Emperor over Dreughrbuurn and the great Castle Penguoin" or "Emperor of Penguoin" for short. Emperor Wilhelm I led many campains to increase the size of Penguoin. By his death in 976, Penguoins borders were already 1/3rd of their present size. Penguoin florished during the middle ages, and tales of great castles and brave knights survive to this day. Things soon started getting out of hand, however. In 1282, Emperor Maximus I was corrinated when he was 10 years old. Many people thought he was too young to lead, so many of the local lords started to fight for control of the crown. Emperor Maximus however, proved to be a very mature little boy, and a natural military leader. Castle after Castle fell to Max as he forced the Lords to recognize imperial authority. The people loved Max, but in 1290 he came down with a surrious fever. While he was sick, many of the lords went to war with each other over petty land disputes and since max was sick, the empire couldn't enforce peace. In 1292 Max recovered from his maddness, and once again enforced imperial authority throught the land, this time more agressively. Throught the 14th century, imperial authority continued to grow, and the power of the local lords decreased significantly. Early Modern Age In 1450, Merchants from the strange land of Montau introduced guns to Penguoin. They quickly took hold, and old technologies like Castles and Knights became obsolite. Penguoin quickly became a powerful military entity, much like it is today. But the old viking nature of our nation was long forgotten, and we only had a few old ships as a navy. So, in 1684, Emperor Ferdinand Agustus hired a bunch of pirates to serve as Penguoin's Navy. The Navy is still very proud of its scallywag heritage. The First victory of the navy was in 1685, when Emperor Ferdinand wished to conquer the island kingdom of Wyxlik. Under the command of Penguoin Admiral , a fleet of 50 Privateer ships bombarded the island with cannon fire. It was a quick and easy victory, and after the islands defences were destroyed, the privateers escorted 10,000 Penguoin troops to the island. Wyxlik was taken, and the empire had expanded thanks to these sea rats. In fact, the Island was renamed Merri Rotta, Penguoin for "Sea Rat". While you might find that offensive, the Pirates actually liked being called that, and to this day Sea Rat is slang for a Penguoin Seaman. The flag of the Penguoin Navy is actually a Penguin with a rat on its shoulder, on a black backround (with the Penguoin flag in the top left corner). Modern Age Penguoin would go on to fight in both WW1 on the side of the central powers, and WW2, on the side of the Allies. (to be expanded)